


This abomination is for Gore and Perkins

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oh shit I'm dead, Perkins is right outside my house with a bat, This is for GandP, end my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John Cena wins the Raw is Gore championship and Perkins stops Gore from doing anything to prevent Cena being champ by doing "this".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This abomination is for Gore and Perkins

It happened so quickly: John Cena beat AJ Styles for the Raw is Gore championship, and Gore became utterly frustrated. Perkins was watching Gore's frustration and saw him texting on his twitter account. Perkins read what Gore and wrote and before Gore could press the post button, Perkins snatched the phone away from Gore.

"No! Gimme that! John Cena cannot be the champion!" Gore shouted at Perkins.

But Perkins remained calm and said,"You set this up to make Cena a jobber, but look what happened. John Cena is the Raw is Gore champion, and you should just let him be the champion."

Gore's anger rose and he asked,"What the fuck would happen if Roman Reigns was the Powdown champion, huh?! What would you do!?"

"Then I'll let him be the champion. I'll pick which opponent to fight him and take his championship away from him. At least I won't go crazy because the person I hate won my championship in my own brand. Unlike someone here." And Perkins heard a "OOOOOOO! Savage!" From Ben & Platty who were listening to their conversation after hearing Gore's loud frustrations next room.

Gore got up from the couch and went to his room in agony. Perkins sighed and looked at the TV screen. He said,"Sorry guys, Gore is a bit upset after losing. I'll talk to him later. That is it for Powdown." And after that he stopped the recording. He looked at Gore's phone he snatched and sighed,"I should give this back to him." He got up from the couch and made his way in front of Gore's room. Before Perkins could knock on his door, he heard crying.  _Great. What should I do?_ Perkins thought and then, _Well, this better be worth it._ Perkins opened the door and found Gore, lying in his bed, his back facing Perkins. Perkins could hear sobbing and started speaking,"Gore. Look at me." No response. "Gore, you better look at me right now or else I'll force you to." Still nothing. "Alright, that's it." Perkins moved closer to Gore but then Gore threw a pillow at him, telling him to get out.

"Perkins, get out! I'm trying to sleep!"

"James, it was just a game. No need to get frustrated over Cena winning."

"Get the fuck out!"

"James, I'm gay." There, he said it.

"What? As if that joke makes me laugh."

"No James, I'm serious. I'm coming out of the closet to say I'm gay. And who is my boyfriend? You." Perkins said this while staring at Gore's eyes.

"...Prove it." At this moment Gore knew, he fucked up.

Perkins grabbed Gore's face and pulled him in a kiss that lasted longer than Roman Reigns' lost to Sheamus' cash-in at Survivor Series. Then Perkins started groping Gore's dick, making Gore hard. While he was doing this, he pulled Gore's shirt up and started licking his nipples.

"A-Aghhh.." Gore sighed longer than Sheamus defeating Daniel Bryan at Wrestlemania.

Then Perkins pulled down Gore's pants and boxers, and started stroking his dick.

"J-Jesus Christ, Perkins.. W-Where did y-you learn this?" Gore asked.

"Brazzers." He said and started sucking Gore's dick, while masturbating his own dick.

"N-Nghhh, a-ahh..." Gore covered his mouth with his two hands before saying, "P-Perkins, I'm going to c-cum."

Perkins only mumbled,"Hmm.." Since his mouth was full.

"God damn it, pull out Per- AHHHHHHH!!" Gore splooged in Perkins' mouth. "Damn it, I told you to pull out. Now get all of that jizz out of your mouth. I don't want you getting pregnant...yet..."

Perkins went to the bathroom to spit out all the jizz and washed his mouth with water. When he got back, Gore's dick was still hard,"You're still hard? More fun for both of us." Perkins grinned.

"Wait what? I know that look, Perkins. What are you planning?" Gore asked.

"This." Perkins said before pulling his pants down and walked over to Gore and pushed him down on his bed. Perkins climbed on top of Gore and sticked Gore's dick inside him. "Agh!" Before moving up and down.

"Oh for Christ sake!" Gore gasped and wheezed for air as Perkins was riding his dick. "G-God damn it.." Gore then grabbed Perkins' dick and started jerking him off while fucking Perkins. Then Perkins cummed and his jizz landed on Gore's hand. Gore was about to cum so he pulled Perkins off him and cummed on his stomach. The two were breathing heavily before Gore stated,"That was fun.." But then he felt like someone was recording them. He looked behind Perkins and saw two people, recording them with their cameras, Platty and Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> I have gotten cancer now.


End file.
